thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Maintrain123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:51iOuIk07OL.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 20:50, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Your image has been deleted Hello, this is FlyingDuckManGenesis. If you are wondering why the image you uploaded has been deleted, it is because it is an example of a Take-Along Engine being bundled with a home video bonus pack on its own, as in not with a Wooden Railway engine. While we do have images of Take-Along engines being bundled with home video bonus backs, it is because they are also bundled with Thomas Wooden Railway Engines. Since Thomas Wooden Railway engines are this wiki's primary focus, please refrain from uploading images having nothing to do with the Thomas Wooden Railway brand. You are welcome to upload images of Take-Along Home Video Bonus Packs to the Take-Along Wiki, or its sister wiki, the Thomas Take N' Play Wiki, if you haven't already. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 4:46 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) Your signature Your talk signature seems to be a very long string of jumbled letters and numbers. Please fix this. Leathermen (talk) 19:55, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Categories While I appreciate your willingness to aid the wiki with contributions, I do ask that you please submit category proposals to an administrator prior to posting them. At the time sets with storage bins do not require a category of their own. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 04:14, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Delu Dear Maintrain123, Your idea on higher-quality pictures for obscure deluxe TWR sets sounds good to me. We at the TWR Wiki are always looking for higher-quality pictures, and your help is greatly appreciated. FDMG, 3:34 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 19:34, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Zany Brainy Dear Maintrain123, In response to your question about the closure of the Zany Brainy stores, I honestly don't know anything about those stores or when they were closed, thus, I didn't write the information regarding them. It could have something to do with the fact that there weren't any near where I live. FDMG, 7:11 A.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 11:11, July 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Bill and Ben Models Only my version of Bill is the 2002 version. My version of Ben is the 2004 version without a ledge, so my versions of Bill and Ben don't quite match. I'm inclined to assume that 2002 had already started before they made the decision to remove the ledges. Or maybe they still had 2001 models in the factory that hadn't been completed. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:21, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Removing valid information I do not wish to get into an edit war with you. If you aren't happy with the information I'm adding to pages, you should talk it over with me, so that we can find a solution to this debate, rather than undo my edits without explaining why you're doing it. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:50, July 15, 2016 (UTC) i sent you a message explaining, Proof would help, alot of people add stuff that isn't true. If the paint thing has anything to do with Lead Paint then it really isn't that important seeing as we already covered that topic on the page, and if it has anything to do with your model, it also isn't proof. Bill And Ben having 2001 models in 2002 is not important seeing as many other engines could have had the same problem. -MainTrain :The version of Skarloey that one of my relatives had played with theirs much more roughly, and still yielded much less chip offs. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:22, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Also there isn't any proof that the majority of Bill and Ben models didn't have ledges. There are actually quite a number of them that did have them. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:26, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :::There's no proof that the 2002 versions of Bill and Ben had no ledges either. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:29, July 15, 2016 (UTC)